


Just The Way You Look Tonight

by maanorchidee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine made during in Thanksgiving, but never became friends again. Blaine Anderson goes heartbroken to NYC where he meets his roommate Kevin. And Kevin gives him the NYC welcome; a makeover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: who?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to JTWYLT. I wrote this story in ONE day all the way back in 2013. I published it on S&C and FF.net, but it was, well, terrible.
> 
> But recently, I visited the OCs and the other characters again, and I realised how much I love them and this fic. It was my first fic after all. So, I edited and improved every chapter and I'm publishing the re-edited one here. The (ugly) ones will remain on S&C and FF for the sake of, uh, nostalgia.
> 
> I changed a couple of things: I edited some of the words, spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, deleted stupid irrelevant chapter notes, and added *drumroll* PARAGRAPH BREAKS! Yes, the original doesn't have paragraph breaks, oh man how awful.
> 
> So, enjoy!

“Shit!” the other guy apologizes, “Sorry, my bad.”

“No, no, my bad,” Blaine says and kneels down to pick up his stuff, “I didn't saw you and ran into you. Sorry again. I normally don't go here. I'm new, you see.” Blaine looks up.

_Shit._

“It's okay,” the other guy, Kurt, says, “It's my second year at NYADA. You'll get through it. Trust me.”  _Oh yes I trust you._

Blaine looks at his feet. What to say? What to do? It has been less than a year, but seeing him again hurts like an open wound. “ _Kurt!”_  they hear and a tall, blond haired, British guy joins them, : “Don't forget tonight.” He winks and Blaine feels uncomfortable. 

“I won't, Adam.”

_Adam, this is Adam. No way, this is too much._  

“You okay?” Kurt asks him. Adam now notices Blaine too.

“Oh, hello,” Adam says, “Who are you?”

Blaine coughs and averts his gaze. “Just a first year,” he says, changing his voice a little bit, hoping Kurt won't notice, “I think I should go on.”

“Wait, but who are you?” Kurt asks when Blaine passes him. Ouch.

“No one,” he says. _I am no one to you._  

“Just... thanks for apologizing,” he says with his fake voice. His real voice is slipping back because of the emotions, “I'll leave you two now.” He continues walking.

“Wait!” he hears Kurt, but Blaine's already crossed the corner. “Why do I think I know you?”


	2. Honesty

**~~~~**New York City.

Center of the universe. Times are shitty, but...

Blane Anderson has a Rachel Berry moment. He's in New York! He made it out of Lima! He's in NYADA!

The NYADA dorm rooms are quite big. One half of the room is his. He doesn't have a room with bathroom though. He knows his family is kinda loaded, but he wanted to go back to basic.

Blaine looks around. No sign of his roommate yet. A few days before Blaine left Ohio, NYADA sent him an official looking sheet of paper with his roommate's name on it. _Kevin McArthur._ That sounds rich.

Blaine picks the bed on the left side. He's setting everything up when someone opens the door. 

_“Heeeeeeeey,”'_  Blaine turns around. Another man is standing in the doorway. He is tall, has broad shoulders and beautiful dark brown hair.

“You must be Blaine Anderson, my roomie! I am Kevin McArthur. You can call me Kev.” He leans away from the doorframe and holds out his hand.

“Hi Kev,” Blaine shakes Kevin's hands. He doesn't look ‘rich’ at all, but then again, what does ‘looking rich’ even mean?

“Ah I see you took the left,” Kevin says, “Alright, alright! I always go for the right so I don't mind.”

Kevin drops his duffel bag on the bed on the right and turns back to Blaine.

“So, introduce yourself, man,” Kevin says, “Or do I have to go first?”

Blaine just nods, so Kevin takes a deep breath.

“I'm Kevin McArthur and I came all the way from Florida. I'm an artist. My passion is playing instruments, but stuff like singing and dancing are okay. I came here with two friends. They room together a few rooms away. I look happy because I actually feel like shit. My girlfriend broke up with me, but I can move on. No worries, I'm not a douchebag.”

_Wow,_ Blaine didn’t see that coming.

“Uhm.. well...” how can he match that?

“I am Blaine Anderson, from Ohio. I play instruments too and my favourites are keyboard, piano and guitar, but I play more. But my true passion is singing. I was in a glee club, we won Nationals once. I broke up with my boyfriend-“ he pauses. Kevin doesn't look angry or disgusted so he goes on “- over a year ago, or I don't even know. I don't want to think about it. I'm still not over it.”

Kevin nods, understanding. “Sucks man.”

“I know. One of my friends from glee came to New York with me, but not NYADA. My ex lives here somewhere with two of my friends from glee who graduated earlier and he goes to NYADA too so... yeah that's kinda shit. But I hope I can bear the pain and guilt.” Blaine is rambling and he knows it. He looks up and sees Kevin beaming at him.

“You're honest,” Kevin says.

“Excuse me?”

“You're honest,” he repeats, “Most people are so obsessed with first impressions, they romanticize their stories. You didn't. You could've told me you were a football player, whose girlfriend was the hottest chick in school, but no, you tell the truth. A glee clubber and you're gay -not that I have something against glee clubs and gays. You're honest. I like it.”

Blaine is awestruck. “Thanks,” he says.

“Who are your friends?” Blaine then asks.

“Mira and Matt. They're twins.”

“And if I may ask, your girlfriend?”

Kevin looks sad. “Tajana goes to MIT,” he answers and then quickly changes the subject, “What about your friends?”

“My best friend Mike went to Chicago. My other best friend, Sam, is in San Francisco. One of my best friends from my second school -Mike and Sam are from my third school, long story- Wes, goes to NYU.” Blaine smiles. He can’t wait to see Wes again.

“And your boyfriend?”

“Kurt goes to NYADA with Rachel and Santana, I guess. We stopped talking a while back, but I know Santana moved in. And my fellow NYC glee clubber, Artie, does film at the Brooklyn Film Academy.”

“Kurt?” Kevin asks, “You mean Kurt Hummel?” He goes through his bag and finds a NYADA flyer. “This guy?” He points to Kurt on the flyer.

“Yeah. Why is-“ 'He was  _the_  highlight of the Winter Showcase last year, and he wasn't even a student. This was his unplanned NYADA audition. Carmen tricked him,” Kevin tells him, clearly excited.

_That’s how Kurt got into NYADA! Burt never mentioned how,_ Blaine thinks.

Kevin hesitates, but then says:  “And, sorry for saying this, but as his ex you have the right to know, according to this flyer, he's currently dating the Adam's Apples lead singer, Adam Crawford.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is Honesty because a) Kevin likes honesty and b) Kevin is honest about Adam.


	3. Prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed yet, the chapters are very short.  
> Anyway, introducing: Mira and Matt Bennet.

_AdamAdamAdamAdamAdamADamADAmADAMADAM!_  “Sorry man,” Kevin says, “But you had to know. Pretty cool that he's at this _‘star students '12-'13’_ flyer.”

 _Yeah_ , Blaine thinks,  _pretty cool._

“Anyway, I'm going to Mira and Matt. Wanna come with me?”  

“Sure,” Blaine says.

When Kevin sees the look on Blaine’s face, he puts his hand on his shoulder. “It's okay, don't be sad. You'll get over him. It just takes a while. I miss Tajana too.”

* * *

 

“Guys?” Kevin enters another dorm.

Blaine stays outside, because he doesn’t want to intrude.

“Kev!’ he hears a girl saying.

“Kev, man, how's your roomie?” a boy asks.

“He's honest,” Kevin answers and the boy whistles. “Good one,” he says.

“Oh yeah. He's here he- uh, Blaine?”

“Yes,” Blaine sighs and enters the room.

Mira has magenta red hair and bright green eyes. She must've dyed her hair, because Matt is blond, but it looks too real to be dyed. Blaine has experience with Sam’s hair, so he knows when it’s from a bottle. _Also because Kurt knew- shut up Blaine!_ Matt also has the same green eyes as his sister.

“Hi,” Blaine says awkwardly.

“What's your name agai-“ Matt cuts his sister off. “I'll call you Prep,” he says.

“Prep?” Blaine asks.

“Matt has a huge obsession with nicknames. He gave me _the_ Kev,” Kevin explains.

“Oh... I get it,” Blaine says, “But why Prep? You don't even know me.”

“Let's see,” Matt starts as he eyes Blaine, “Hair gelled back-“ “I don't like my curls.” “Oh curls. Uhm... damn tight pants. Those, no offense, grandma shoes. Plaid blouse and sweater vest. Kinda preppy.”

“A bow tie would look good”' Mira adds.

“Uh, I have bow ties,” Blaine says.  _I have a whole bow tie closet at home._ “But yeah, I stopped wearing them. I didn't even bring them to New York.”

“You stopped?' Mira asks, appalled, “Why?” She sounds really sad. Why does she sound sad?

“My friend, Sam, told me to drop them to win senior class president and-“ “Well, screw him!” Mira says fiercely.

“Mira has a bow addiction,” Kevin whispers.

“I can hear you, Kev,” Mira says, “But yeah.” She turns around and Blaine sees a bow clip in her hair.

“Looks nice,” Blaine tells her.

* * *

 

The first day was more an introduction. Blaine hung around with Kev and the twins. “Nice polo, Prep,” Matt said when they saw him.

NYADA is huge, but most of Blaine's courses are in the building on the right. He likes his classes, except the dance lesson. Cassandra July is a monster and she picks on Mira the whole time. He meets a girl there, Verena, who says that her roommate, Michelle, told her that that's the way Cassie motivates. Blaine doesn't like it.

The first week has passed and Blaine’s found a coffee shop that he liked. He met Artie there once.

“Blaine,” he said.

“A.A,” Blaine smiled back, “How it's going?”

“Grand! You?” They chatted for a while and said their goodbyes. Blaine also met Wes at the bar next to NYU. Wesley was here for his third year.

He called Sam and Mike and Tina, who was at Yale with Quinn, several times, and after a month with Kevin and the twins, he was settled. But nothing prepared him for what happened one Monday morning.

Blaine was walking with Kevin to class when someone ran into Kevin. A brown haired girl was in a hurry. “Sorry,” she said. She looked up.

Rachel Berry was standing in front of them.

Blaine couldn't move. He looked at his feet, hoping Rachel wouldn't see his face.

“It's okay, lady,” Kevin said, “You were in a hurry so we aren't going to hold you up. Right Blaine?” 

 _Shit._  

Blaine, still looking at his feet, nodded.

“Blaine?’ Rachel asked. Blaine sighed, looked up and faced Rachel. “Hi Rach,” he said and waved awkwardly.

“Blaine!” Rachel shrieked and jumped into his arms, causing Blaine to lose his balance for a moment.  “Blaine, good to see you made it!”

Blaine smiled weakly. “Hi Rach,” he said again, “Good to see you.”

Rachel stepped back.

“You look good,” Blaine said. Rachel has had a huge makeover a year ago.

“You too. Still the same,” she said, 'No New York makeover, I see?” Blaine shook his head.

“Oh damn!” Rachel shouted out of nowhere, “I was going to- I need to go!” She kissed Blaine on his cheeks and ran away.


	4. Toddler

_“Guess who I saw today?” Rachel says when she enters her apartment. Kurt is cooking and Santana is watching TV._

_“Brody?” Santana asks._

_Rachel blushes. “Eh, no...”_

_“Then who could it possibly be?” Santana sounds bored._

_“Okay... Wait for it,” Rachel walks to the table and starts drumming._

_“Rach, don't,” Kurt says, still facing the food._

_Rachel stops and pouts. ‘Oh okay. Then I'll just say it. I saw Blaine.”_

_That caught Santana’s attention and she jumps off the couch. “Anderson?” she asks._

_“Yeah of course, Anderson. Do we know another Blaine?”_

_Both girls stop and look at Kurt, who is still cooking._

_“You heard her, Kurt?” Santana says, “Blaine Anderson is at NYADA. He made it out of Lima.”_

_“I heard her,” Kurt says with his normal voice. No trembling. No anger. No too damn emotion. It means nothing._

_“Aren't you happy for him?” Rachel asks._

_“Of course I am happy for him. He's living his dream.”_

_“So?” Rachel motions for him to go on._

_‘'So what?”_

_“Call him!” Rachel says happily, “Or look for him. I bet he lives in one of the NYADA dorms.”_

_“Rach, his parents are filthy rich. He probably lives in a penthouse with some other people.”_

_Rachel and Santana sigh._

_“Kurt, stop pretending it doesn't mean anything,” Rachel says._

_“It does mean something,” Kurt says, “I'm happy for him. That's it.”_

_“Nothing else?” Santana asks._

_“Nothing else,” Kurt says firmly._

_“Okay,” Santana sits down, not looking satisfied. She turns to Rachel and asks: “Rach, was he by himself or was there a boy?”_

_Kurt almost drops his spoon - he was tasting the tomato sauce. Now Santana got his attention._

_“Yeah... there was a tall, brown haired guy. He didn't look that fashionable though.”_

_“Maybe he's just a friend,” Kurt says, still a little bit stunned. Maybe he's hoping it's just a friend._

_Maybe._

***

“At least look like you're trying, Bowie!” Cassandra screams.

“I am I am!” Mira cries out.

“Verena, do you think this is normal?” Blaine asks Verena. Verena shakes her head.

“No,” she admits, “But what to do? This is her way of-“

“Motivation, I know. But Mira is my friend. I can't look at this.” Blaine takes a step forward.

“Blaine!” Verena hisses, but it's too late.

“Stop!” he shouts.

Everyone in the room turns to look at him.

“Stop,” he says with a softer voice, “Please, miss July. Is this really the right way? Can't you motivate us without telling us we're garbage?”

Cassandra looks up. “Hmm, Anderson. You are strong, I can see. But you look like a toddler. I'm sorry, I don't listen to 5 years old children.”

Most students laugh. Blaine refuses to feel humiliated.

“Excuse me,” he says, dropping his voice, “5 ½.”

“Ooooooh,” some students say. Other laugh and others stare at Blaine with a worried look on their faces.

“I see... you have sass,” Cassandra says, “I like it. But I also refuse to teach little chillies like you. So get the hell outta my class.”

“But miss-“

“It's okay, Verena,” Blaine says, “I'll go. I don't think I wanted to stay here anyway.”

* * *

 

“Mira told Matt what you did,” Kevin says later that day, “Kinda brave. Most people prefer shitting their pants than going against Cassie July.”

“She was hurting Mira,” Blaine mutters.

“Cassie July is crazy. But let's go to the NYADA cafe. Mira and the Musican are there.”

“Musican?’ Blaine asks.

“Oh you dunno yet?’ Kevin looks surprised, “Matt gave himself a nickname.’

Musican?

* * *

 

Well, Kevin and the twins talk a lot, but Blaine's thinking. “Am I really a toddler?” he blurts out

It falls silent.

“Well?”

“Prep, sometimes you are a toddler, sometimes a grandpa,” Matt answers, “I mean, we're talking about your clothing, right?”

“I almost tripped over a plastic bag filled with bottles of hairgel today,” Kevin says.

“I like your look,” Mira adds, “But the Musican is right.”

“I know what to do,” Kevin stands up, “That loud girl said something about a NY makeover?”

“Kev, please-“ “A makeover?” Mira shrieks, “Good idea.”

“Time for a new Prep!” Matt says.

“A new start,” Kevin adds, “A new you. The perfect opportunity to get over your ex. Maybe you'll find a new boyfriend.” 

 _Never_ , Blaine thinks, but nods.


	5. Flashbacks

The Makeover with Capital M was planned.

This Saturday!

Blaine hasn’t gone to the dance classes since the ‘accident,’ so he meets Verena daily. She gives him a little recap. Most of the times it starts with something among the lines of: “She’s mental!"

She’s nice and Blaine gets to know her. Verena is from Germany. After she graduated, she came to the States. She worked for a year and went to NYADA after that.

Blaine told her his story, also about the Makeover. Verena said she liked his preppy clothes -"Yeah, they call me Prep"- but maybe it was a good way to get over Kurt.

* * *

 

“Wake up, wake up, wake up, Prep!” Kevin is dancing and singing in their room.

“Kev, what the-“ “It’s Makeover day!”

Blaine looks at his alarm. “It’s seven am, you idiot!” Blaine snaps.

“I know, we’ll meet Mira and the Musican at half past seven in our room. Get dressed! We’ll have breakfast in town.”

* * *

 

Blaine is standing in front of the mirror when the twins come in.

“Prep!” Matt shouts, “Today is the last day with you like this.”

“You ready?” Mira hold out her arm to link it with Blaine’s. Blaine happily takes it.

They wanted to surprise Blaine. Breakfast at Tiffany’s. Amazing.

Blaine really enjoyed it, until a memory slipped back in his mind.

_"Wait, I don’t get it. You don’t look sad at all," Blaine said._

_“It was still amazing," Kurt said, excited, "I mean, I flew in a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany’s, I sung on a Broadway stage."_

_“I love you," Blaine said while Kurt was drinking his coffee. Kurt is stunned._

_"I love you too. You know when you stop to think about it, Kurt Hummel’s had a pretty good year."_

_“_ You okay, Prep?” Kevin asks. Blaine doesn’t respond.

“Blaine?” Blaine snaps out of his trance.

“Eh yes, I was just thinking,” Blaine lies, “I’m fine.” Kevin doesn’t look convinced, so Blaine quickly starts talking to distract them. “Ehm, where are we going?” Blaine asks. 

“Believe it or not,” Kevin says excitedly, “But Mira has connections!”

Mira nods. “Wait for it… We’re going to Vogue!” A very happy Matt nods but Blaine can’t stop thinking about Kurt, skyping and telling Blaine he got an internship.

“Cool, uh?” Matt says. Blaine nods.

“And not just Vogue,” Kevin adds, “She knows THE… okay, I’m going to say it… THE Isabelle Wright!”

Kevin and the twins keep on talking, but Blaine can’t hear them. He hears something else. 

_"You’re hanging out with fashion icon Isabelle Wright and I’m running for senior body president with a former stripper…"_

“… isn’t it cool, Prep?” Blaine snaps out of his trance, again.

“Yeah, yeah, it is amazing,” he says honestly.

“Okay, we have one hour. From ten to eleven, but Isabelle will help us, which is awesome!” Mira exclaims, “Let’s go!”

* * *

 

“I like your style,” Isabelle says sweetly, “But Mira told me you wanted  a new start. To get over your ex?”

Blaine still doesn’t agree but nods.

“Okay, we’ll start with getting rid of your gel.”

_What._

“You have it?’ Matt asks and Kevin nods. He hands a bag full of bottles with hairgel to Isabelle. “Here, his hairgel bag.” She smiles.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to throw it away,” she quickly says when she sees the look on Blaine’s face,  “I’ll use it here. Thanks.”

“My-“ “Shush, Prep!”

Half an hour passed and Blaine looked different. No curl, jeans that aren’t high water and too tight, just one layer and SOCKS.

“We should sing,” Kevin says, “Musican, what song?”

Matt shrugs and says, ‘Mira, sissie, what to sing?’

“I know a song,” Mira answers without thinking, “I Feel Pretty from West Side Story.”

_West Side Story. “Beauty of the stage. You’re going to do it all over again tomorrow night," Kurt said._

Blaine wonders if the universe is playing some cruel joke on him.

“I’m in,” Isabelle says. Kevin and Matt agree too.

“Prep?”

Blaine shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

Another hour had passed - “Screw the time, Mira!" Isabelle shrieked, “This is fun!" - and Blaine Anderson was reborn. His new look is kinda badboy, or no.. not that badboy. It just looks casual and the clothes aren’t too tight.

It was casual.

There were no more extra accessories, unnecessary layers, coloured pants and sweater vests. Instead, there were jeans and t-shirts.

“Well, that was fun,” Isabelle says and turns to Mira, “Mira, it was nice to see you again, but you should go. Other people need this room.”

“Thanks Isabelle,’ Mira hugs her, “And we’ll go.”

“Bye Isabelle,” Kevin shakes her hand, “It was a pleasure.”

“Bye Ise,” Matt says. Matt and his nicknames…

“Thanks,” Blaine says shyly.

They’re about to leave when Blaine says: “Greet Kurt for me.”

He walks away before Isabelle can say anything and before he can regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good, if you want to find out what Blaine looks like : it’s like Lee from Imogene but also a little touch of Darren Criss. It’s weird to describe. I don’t even know how to describe it. I don’t even know if “badboy" is accurate. I REALLY DON’T KNOW. I used to have a "JTWYLT" tag on tumblr, but uh... where?


	6. Callbacks

_“I gave someone a makeover today.”_

_“Really?” Kurt asks._

_“Yeah, a daughter of one of my high school friends in Columbus, Mira Bennet, had a friend who needed a new start. He needed to get over his ex.”_

_“Must've been a special girl,” Kurt mutters, “I didn't need a whole new look to get over Blaine.”_

_“He looked familiar, but I dunno why. I've never met him before,” Isabelle says, “Dunn even know his name. His friends called him Prep, because he looked so preppy.”_

Preppy like Blaine? _Kurt thinks, but he pushes it away._

_“Oh, and Isabelle?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I was wondering if-“ “Yes you can have a free evening,” Isabelle says, “And I know about the special night at Callbacks and that you want to go, because Rachel is going to perform. Go and have some fun.”_

_“Okay, then I should go,” Kurt says excitedly, “Picking the right outfit.”_

_Isabelle smiles and then “Oh! I remember something!” she says, “The one who got the makeover, Prep, told me to greet you.”_

_***_

“I still call you Prep,” Matt says. Blaine- _no, the new Blaine,_ smiles.

* * *

 

“What are you going to do with your old stuff?” Verena asks.

Blaine shrugs. “Sending it back to my parents, for sure. Anyway, I didn't shave this time. Look!”

“You're growing a beard?” Verena laughs.

“No,” Blaine answers, “Not a real one.”

“Are you going to Callbacks tonight? It's a special one.”  _"There's this amazing bar where all the NYADA students go to..."_  'Kev and the twins are going. I'll probably join them. You?”

“Going with some from the dance class and Michelle,” Verena answers. They chat some more, but then it’s time for class.

***

_“Okay, right. I'm going,” Santana whines and gives in, “But only because this is a special evening at Callbacks.”_

_“Good,” Rachel smiles._

_“I called Adam. We'll meet him at eight,” Kurt enters the living room._

_“Is England going too?” Santana doesn’t sound impressed._

_“Santana....” Rachel hisses._

_“It's okay, Rach. Adam can handle her,” Kurt reassures his friend._

_Kurt goes to his room. He looks good. Everything is good, but Kurt is wondering one thing: who is Prep, and why does he know him?_

_~~~_

The Callback is amazing, but Blaine doesn't feel good. And he does know why.  _Push it away, Anderson, you're reborn!_  he keeps on thinking, but he can't.

He tries to look okay, but he breaks when a familiar face gets up to sing. “Hi everyone. I'm Rachel Berry and I'm going to sing Funny Girl.”

 _Rachel is here. Rachel. Is. Here. But that means_  “Kurt is here,' Blaine says, “If Rachel's here to sing, Kurt's here to support her.”

“No Prep,” Kevin says, “We agreed to get over him. So just sit and relax for once.”

* * *

 

“Anyone else want to sing?” a host asks when Rachel is done.

“You should!” Mira says and tugs at Blaine’s arm, “Prep, you were amazing at Vogue!” 

 _"This is a song that I sang for the first time ever when I met the love of my life. So, Kurt, this is for you."_  “No thanks,” Blaine says shortly.

***

_“Go!” Santana says, encouraging her friend. Adam nods._

_“But what am I supposed to sing?” Kurt says, “I am unprepared.”_

_“Kurt! Remember_ Being Alive _? That was unprepared too,” Rachel says._

_“Yeah! Listen to Berry!” Santana says._

_“Oh, why not,” Kurt shrugs and gets up._

_“Whoo!” Rachel cheers._

_“Go!” Santana repeats._

_“You can do it!” Adam says._

_***_

_Be brave_ , Blaine thinks, You are here for a new start.

“I'm getting another drink,” Mira says, “Want one too, Prep? Kev? Musican?”

“Yeah, an iced tea,” Kevin says, “No more alcohol for me.” Blaine and Matt shake their heads. “Okay,” Mira says, “Back in five.”

“WE HAVE SOMEONE!” the host shouts. Blaine doesn't care.

“So, Prep,” Matt starts, “How-“ But another voice cuts off Matt’s. It’s a voice from the stage, and it's not the host's.

“Hello everyone, I'm Kurt Hummel and I will be saying  _Happy Ending._ ”

Blaine panics. “Musican, Kev,” he says, “I have to go!” He gets up and quickly gathers his stuff. “Tell Mira that I’m sorry I had to leave.”

“But Prep-“ “Sorry, see you tomorrow.” Blaine stands up and leaves before someone could stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time: Happy Ending has always been my Klaine break up song from Kurt's POV, even before the actually broke up (damnit). The Warblers version of What Kind of Fool is Blaine's POV.


	7. The Left Building

_Prep was there. Kurt heard someone calling someone else Prep. But who?_

***

Kevin didn't say a word about Callbacks, and Blaine was grateful for that. Blaine knew. He decided to go on with his life.

Weeks passed and Blaine started feeling more confident. Sam and Mike came to New York once. He sees Wes once a week. He skyped with Tina. They all had to get used to the new look, but they liked it.

The twins were told that Kurt was Blaine's ex, so they didn't talk about Callbacks either.

Verena has a crush, and she's so happy about it.

The Kurt memories started leaving Blaine's head. He was actually getting over him. He still goes to Callbacks with his friends and Kurt is never there. That's a good thing.

Blaine feels so happy again that he even goes back to Cassandra's class. Maybe she won't recognize him.

* * *

 

“Toddler!” Cassandra says when he and Mira come in.  _Never mind_.

“It has been a while. You look different.”

“I didn't change it for you, if that's what you're thinking,” Blaine says, trying to keep his voice down.

“Didn't want you to,” Cassandra smiles. It's not a nice smile. Then her face falls and she continues talking: “But Toddler, I still don't want you here.” Blaine doesn't know what to say. Then, something changes. Cassandra lifts her head and the look in her eyes change. Blaine doesn’t know why, but the Cassandra says: “I spoke to miss Adan. She wants you in class.”

Everyone gasps.

Blaine knows who miss Adan is. Only the best dance students are allowed to go there. “It's in the left building,” Cassandra says, “You start tomorrow. Now get out!”

* * *

 

“Miss Adan!” Kevin shouts, disbelieved, “Prep! That's amazing!”

“I know,” a happy Blaine says, “But it's in the left building though. Do you have a map of the left building?”

Kevin has to think about it, but then he says, “Oh yeah, I have!”

And so, Blaine goes to the left building the next day. He has Kevin's map, but he thinks he can do it without one. The left building is kinda the same at the right building.

But he's lost after ten minutes. Blaine doesn't know where he is. He looks at the map and finds miss Adan's classroom, but where on earth is he? He starts walking, still focusing at the map, trying to figure out where he is. He goes on, not knowing that another guy isn't looking either. 

And  _BAM._

The map falls out of Blaine's hands.

“Shit!” the other guy apologizes, “Sorry, my bad.”

“No, no, my bad,” Blaine says and kneels down to pick up his stuff, “I didn't saw you and ran into you. Sorry again. I normally don't go here. I'm new, you see.” Blaine looks up.

_Shit._

“It's okay,” the other guy, Kurt, says, “It's my second year at NYADA. You'll get through it. Trust me.”  _Oh yes I trust you._

Blaine looks at his feet. What to say? What to do? It has been less than a year, but seeing him again hurts like an open wound. “ _Kurt!”_  they hear and a tall, blond haired, British guy joins them, : “Don't forget tonight.” He winks and Blaine feels uncomfortable. 

“I won't, Adam.”

 _Adam, this is Adam. No way, this is too much._  

“You okay?” Kurt asks him. Adam now notices Blaine too.

“Oh, hello,” Adam says, “Who are you?”

Blaine coughs and averts his gaze. “Just a first year,” he says, changing his voice a little bit, hoping Kurt won't notice, “I think I should go on.”

“Wait, but who are you?” Kurt asks when Blaine passes him. Ouch.

“No one,” he says. _I am no one to you._  

“Just... thanks for apologizing,” he says with his fake voice. His real voice is slipping back because of the emotions, “I'll leave you two now.” He continues walking.

“Wait!” he hears Kurt, but Blaine's already crossed the corner. “Why do I think I know you?”


	8. Boy Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the deal. This chapter has a big Kurt POV but not big enough to fill an entire chapter. So after Kurt’s POV we kinda go through Blaine’s holiday.

_Kurt Hummel has a boy problem. A massive boy problem. He’s had boy problems before, but they were about just one boy. Now he has four._

_First is Blaine._

_Blaine made it to NYADA. He’s happy for him, but also sad. A lot of memories are back._

_And how is he now? Is he already over Kurt? Does he have a boyfriend? The thought of Blaine having a new boyfriend hurts. Why does that hurt?_

_He cheated. It shouldn’t hurt. Bless the fact Kurt haven’t seen him. Yet._

_Then there’s Prep._

_Who is he and why does he know_

_Kurt? Kurt can’t help but wondering why Prep thinks he knows him good enough for a greet. Everyone knows that greeting Kurt isn’t just greeting. You greet him if you really know him._

_He used to wear preppy clothes, Isabelle thinks he looks familiar, he got a makeover and one of his friends is called Mira Bennet. Maybe Kurt should ask Isabelle what he looked like after his makeover._

_And then there’s that guy who ran into Kurt._

_Kurt calls him Dan. Dan looks so casual it hurts. Kurt never thought he would think something like this, but casual is hoy. When they ran into each other, Kurt felt happy. He likes Dan._

_Shit._

_He likes Dan. Why does he like Dan so much? Right now he has a date with boy number four: Adam. Adam has been distant over the past two weeks. Not that much as Blaine in Whitney week and- no! Don’t think about Blaine._

_“Kurt?” Adam looks amused, “You've been staring at me for the past five minutes.”_

_“S-Sorry. I was thinking about that guy we saw in the left building,” Kurt isn't going to lie, “Why do I know him?”_

_“I dunno,' Adam sounds annoyed, the amusement is gone, “Why you wanna know?”_

_“Just a thought.”_

_“I'm sorry,” Kurt says, “I'm not gonna spend this date talking about another guy. I looked forward to this date.” Okay, that's kinda a lie. A little while lie wouldn’t hurt, right? “So why would I ruin it?”_

_Adam face lits up. “You looked forward?” he asks._

_“Yeah,” Kurt lies, “Yes I did.”_

***

Blaine is a mess. Even Kevin and the twins gave up. They tried to cheer him up, but at the end of the week, they found out that all their attempts didn’t work. Even Wes told him to man up (“Get your shit together, Anderson”) but even his very motivational talk didn’t help.

Winter break comes and Blaine goes back to Ohio. They have a glee club reunion -but Tina, Rachel, Kurt and Brittany couldn’t make it. Santana is there, but she only talks about dancing, not Kurt. Most glee clubbers were shocked when Blaine entered the room. Joe even asked who he was.

They go to Breadstix and Blaine heads home right after it. He promises to come back the next day when they all go to the Lima Bean.

He meets a few Warblers there. He introduces them to the New Directions. It’s a lot of fun.

Christmas is nice too. A lot of aunts, uncles and cousins come over and Blaine’s mother serves the best dinner ever.

New Year’s Eve is boring, but it’s officially 2014. He tells himself to listen to his friends and to move on.

He calls Kevin and the twins. And also Verena and he can’t wait to go back to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the name Dan? I have no idea.


	9. Follow Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FULL KURT POV!

_Kurt was sad. He couldn’t go to the glee club reunion because it was his cousin’s birthday._

_Christmas goes well. Carole makes a huge Christmas dinner. Finn is back too. He says Blaine was different, but Kurt doesn’t care. Or does he?_

_Oh, he does._

_Kurt calls Mercedes who tells him everything about the glee clubbers. “… and Mike has this audition for a show.”_

_“Good for him.”_

_“And then there’s Blaine.” “Mercedes…” “No, listen Kurt!” Mercedes says, “You should’ve seen him. He is so different now.”_

_“Yeah, he’s a New Yorker,” Kurt says shortly, “The Big Apple changes everyone.”_

_“No, his looks,” Mercedes says, “His personality is the same. But.. I'm not going to spoil you. You need to find out yourself.” Kurt just grumbles and starts talking about Vogue._

_He goes to Rachel two days after the call. “…and I’m still sad we didn’t go to the Winter Showcase and… Kurt! Are you even listening?” “Huh.. euhm, yes?”_

_“No you weren’t!” Rachel exclaims, “You’ve been silent for two weeks. What’s up with you?”_

_Kurt doubts._ _Should he tell her?_

_He sighs._

_“Well?” Rachel raises an eyebrow. Kurt sighs again._

_“I really, really like Adam, but I think I’m starting to like someone else and I don't know what to-“ “KURT!” Rachel shrieks, “Are you kidding me? Give me the details!”_

_He tells her the whole boy problem. Not only Dan, but also Prep and Blaine. And Adam has been distant. “What am I supposed to do?” Kurt panics, “Should I break up with Adam for someone I don’t even know?”_

_“Wait.. Dan or Prep?” “Dan of course!”_

_“Follow your heart,” Rachel says, “What does it say?”_

_Kurt is silent for a few minutes. He is thinking. What does his heart say?_

_“That I should break up.” But not only because of Dan. It is time to let go of Adam. He’s a great guy, but he isn’t the one, and this relationship isn’t right for him._

_“See? Settled,” Rachel says with a high-pitched voice._

_“I-“_

_“No Kurt! Listen to your heart for once.”_

_“I always do!” Kurt defends himself._

_“No, you don't,” Rachel shoots back, “If you did, you wouldn't have stopped talking to Blaine!” “RACHEL!”_

* * *

 

_New Year’s Eve is really good. Carole’s family has a party in one of Finn’s aunts houses. But then, his dad, who is a little bit tipsy, has a buzzkill._

_“I haven't seen Blaine,” he says._

_“What?” Carole looks up._

_“Blaine,” Burt says, “He used to visit me very week, so I expected to see him somewhere in winter break, but he hasn't shown up.”_

_“He is in Ohio,' Finn tells Burt, “I saw him at the glee club reunion. Burt, you won't recognize him!”_

_“Mercedes told me,” Kurt says, trying to hide his agony because_ WHY DID HIS DAD BRING THIS UP NOW? _“She said she won’t spoil me. I have to see him myself.”_

_“Yeah you have to,” Finn says, “If you recognize him.”_

_Kurt wonders what the hell happened to Blaine. He can’t help it._

_He calls Rachel and promises her and himself a few thing for the new year._

_He’ll break up with Adam when they’re back in the city._

_He’ll contact Blaine._

_He’ll find out who Prep is and he’ll know more about Dan._

_At the end of the year, his boy problem will be over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I forgot about Thanksgiving while writing it. There's not Thanksgiving in the Netherlands.


	10. Moving On

Blaine told himself to get his shit together, so he's going to do that. The first thing he does is apologizing to Kev and the twins for his behaviour and he tells them he really appreciates that they were just trying to cheer him up.

“It's okay, Prep,” Kevin says, “I promised myself to get over Tajana, again. So I feel you.”

“Yeah, but you're really good with hiding your pain,” Blaine says.

“Well, I promised myself to get a boyfriend,” Mira says, “The only men in my life right now are you three, and whereas I love you a lot, I sometimes feel kind of lonely.”

“And I need a good and proper nickname for Mira,” Matt adds, “I'm thinking of going back to basic: Bow.” Blaine thinks that the nickname is a little bit disappointing, but he remains silent.

'’Also, Mira, the Bow, has amazing news.”

Mira smiles. “Yes I got a letter in winter break. I am going to miss Adan!”  _Woah!_  

“Oh my god, Mira, that's amazing!” Blaine shouts.

“You made it,” Kevin cheers.

“You don't have to go to the left building alone anymore,” Mira hugs Blaine, “Well... I have three weeks left. Three weeks with Cassie July, but it's worth it.”

***

_“Adam!” “Kurt!”_

_“I- I need to tell you something,” Kurt starts, but Adam cuts him off. “Can I go first?” he asks and Kurt nods nervously._

_One last thing he can do for him is listening to what he has to say._

_“I- I need to confess something,” Adam looks at his feet, “I- I found someone else.”_

What _._

 _“And I felt so, so bad about it. That's why I've been distant the past few weeks-“_ BYE BOY PROBLEM FOUR _“-because I was struggling I mean, I didn't know for sure and I didn't want to hurt you. But this winter, I realized I really like him, so I can't- I can't do this anymore. Sorry.”_

_“So, you're breaking up with me?” Kurt asks, still baffled._

_“Sorry.”_

_“Woah...” Kurt says, “I'm not going to lie. I'm sad, but same. I wanted to say the same thing.”_

_“Really?” Adam looks up, surprised._

_“Really.”_

_“Wicked!” Adam says, “So, eh, see you at Adam's Apples?”_

_Kurt smiles. “I'll be there.”_

_“Great.”_

* * *

 

_“Really?” Rachel asks, “Just like that?”_

_“Just like that,” Kurt says._

_“Wow, you're lucky,” Santana says, “Anyway, I'm off to dance class. Bye y'all.”_

_“What are we going to do now?” Rachel asks._

_Kurt shrugs. “Find out who Dan and Prep are? I guess I'll go to Isabelle and maybe I run into Dan again.”_

***

At act class, they had to think about pain and regret to act hurt. Yes, he was moving on, but Blaine thought about Kurt.

“You looked really hurt in act class today,” Kevin says, “I was thinking about Tajana. You?”

“Kurt,” Blaine admits, “I'm really moving on, but-“ “You couldn't help it. It's okay, Prep. We'll get through this.”

* * *

 

“I am going to miss Adan!” Verena shouts when she sees Blaine, “I'll have to wait till February, But I'll go.”

“That's amazing,” Blaine says, “Mira is going too!”

“I heard!” Verena cheers, “She's going in two weeks and she is over the moon.”

“It's so weird,” Blaine says, “One week has already passed. Time goes fast when you're moving on.”

“Anyway, I have the class now,” Blaine gets up, “It’s miss Adan time. See ya next time.”

“See ya.”

Blaine enters the left building. He decided to hide his face a little bit. He doesn't want to run into  _him_  again.

***

_Two weeks have passed and no trace of Dan. Yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Adam, so I wrote a very light break-up. Ah well...


	11. Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have an uploading schedule? No. I'm sorry for that.

_Kurt really wants to go to Isabelle. Really. But his schedule is crazy._

***

It's February. Blaine and Kevin are into town.

“Musican say that Mi- Bow can't stop training for her miss Adan classes. It has been one week and she is crazy about them.”

“Verena starts today,” Blaine says, “And she's just enthusiastic. Leave her that way.”

“Blaine, it's you!” they hear.

Artie, who looks different too, rolls to Blaine and Kevin.

“A.A! You look amazing,” Blaine compliments.

“Hell yeah, now it's my turn to scare the glee clubbers with my look.”

“Oh, I'm not going,” Blaine says quietly.

“ _Saaaaay_  what, dude?” Artie shouts, “Why not? Not going to Ohio in spring break?”

“I'll go, but I'll go with a few of my friends to Ohio and I don't think it's a good idea to bring them,” Blaine confesses, but then motions towards Kevin, “About them... Artie, this is Kevin. Kev, this is the glee clubber I told you about when we met.”

“Pleasure,” Artie says.

Artie stays for thirty minutes.

“You're not going to the glee club reunion because of us?” Kevin asks when he's gone, “Y'sure?”

Blaine looks down and sighs. “And I don't want to face  _him,_ ” he admits. 

***

_“Guess who I saw in the streets of New York?” Santana asks when she gets home._

_“Blaine?” Rachel asks hopefully._

_“Eh, no... Artie! He’s had a NY makeover.”_

_“Well, we'll see at the reunion,” Rachel, who’s a little bit disappointed, says, “I mean, I'm going. Kurt?”_

_“I'm going too,” Kurt says._

_“Really?” Santana shouts, “You two are going when I can't go?”_

_Rachel sits down. ‘Tell us about Blaine,” she says, “About the new Blaine.”_

_Kurt listens._

_“I know Mercedes texted us all, telling us not to spoil you two,” Santana starts._

_“She what?”_

_“Yes, Rachel, she did. Aaanyway,” Santana takes a deep breath, “He's.. He's still Blaine, but lemme give you a lil sneak peek.”_

_Santana grins. “I can't say he looks all badboy now, but he looks like one. But without the leather jacket and cigarettes.”_  

_Kurt can't believe it._  Blaine? His preppy Blaine? A little bit badboy.

“ _I…” but he trails off. He looks from Santana to Rachel, who looks stunned too, back to Santana. “I…” he tries again, but then he sees Santana's crooked smile._

_“Very funny, San,” he says and rolls his eyes. Santana's smile widens._

_“Whatever you want,” she says and walks away._

* * *

 

_It's March and Kurt has time to go to Vogue, finally! Isabelle already knows he's coming._

_“Just wondering,” Kurt begins, “What did Prep look like after the Makeover?”_

_“Ehm, I hope I can remember correctly,” Isabelle starts thinking, “Oh yeah. Yeah. Casual, just simply perfect. Mostly jeans and t-shirts or blouses - I really liked the purple one. And curls. Beautiful black curls.”_

* * *

 

_“And curls,” Rachel finishes the recap of the description of Prep._

_'Yes, curls.”_

_“Aha!” Rachel nods, “Sounds like Dan.”_

Sounds like Dan... _It really sounds like Dan._

***

“Ready to go?” Mira asks.

Blaine nods.

“Blaine...” Verena sighs, “I know you don't like going to the left building because of  _him_ , but you can't go on hiding your face.”

Mira nods. “C'mon, we've been going to miss Adan's class for more than a month now and we-“ Mira points to Verena and to herself “-haven't seen him yet.”

“I guess you're right,” Blaine sighs.

“Good!” Verena says happily, “Now I can tell you about my crush. There's development.” They enter the left building.

“Tell us everything,” Blaine says.

***

_“Remind me why I'm going with you,” Kurt asks Rachel._

_“Because you like it,” Rachel teases and they enter the left building._

_They keep on walking and Rachel keeps on talking. Kurt is half listening._

_But then he stops._

_“Kurt!” Rachel shrieks, but right now Kurt doesn't care about Rachel._

_There he is. Dan, with two other girls. One with red hair and a bow in her hair and a brunette with glasses._

_Rachel follows his look and gasps. “Is that-“_

_“Shhhh!” Kurt hisses and drags her away._

_“Is that-”_

_“Yes, that's Dan.”_

_“He looks goo-“_

_“Told ya!”_

_“And familiar.”_

_Kurt stops dragging._

_“Why?” he asks her._

_“I dunno,” Rachel answers, “There's something about him- he just does.”_


	12. Reunions

“Kev, Musican, Bow... welcome to Ohio!”

* * *

 

“Your house is huge, man!” Kevin says while he looks around, “It has three fucking spare rooms.”

“Too bad we all sleep at Blaine's room,” Mira says. 

“Yeah, his bedroom where he has his own damn iMac!” Matt shouts.

“Cool it, guys,” Blaine shushes his friends, “We're happy my parents are at Italy for spring break.”

“They dunno we’re here, Prep?” Kevin asks.

“Of course they know,” Blaine says bitterly, “But the thought of other guys sleeping in the same room as me is a little bit crazy for them.”

“Oh.”

***

_“Welcome back, kiddo!” Burt yells._

_“It's good to be back,” Kurt hugs his dad._

_Everything goes well, but then two days later, Kurt's dad asks weird questions._

_Again._

_“Boys news?” he asks._

_“Boys news?” Kurt sounds surprised, ‘You never ask about boys news.”_

_“Yeah, but now you're single and I do wanna know if you're dating and who you're dating.”_

_“Dad, I'm not a child a-“ “Doesn't matter. I wanna know if whoever is treating you right. Ran into Blaine yet?” Burt sounds serious._

_“Euh, no. B-But I promised Rachel I'll contact him,” he adds quickly, “I'll do it at the reunion.”_

_“And there is another guy?” Burt asks._

_“Well, there is,” Kurt admits, “I've kinda been crushing on him for a while now, but I don't even know his name. Don't even know if he's into guys.”_

_Gosh, why does his boy problem still exist?_

* * *

 

_The reunion is the next day at the Lima Bean. Kurt calls Rachel before he leaves. “Rach, I'm nervous,” he says, “What if he's like a vampire now? Everyone says his new look is so different.”_

_“Relax, Kurt. They also said that his personality is still the same. That's what matters.”_

_Kurt steps into his car and heads to the Lima Bean, still nervous as hell._

_When he arrives, he sees a familiar face. “Quinn!”_

_“Kurt!”_

_Kurt sees Quinn in the parking lot. “You made it,” Quinn cheers, “I mean, I heard Santana didn't.” Kurt shrugs. That was all Santana’s choice._

_“Kurt! Quinn!” Kurt turns around and it's..._ oh my god _._

_“Artie?”_

_“Artie!” Quinn and Kurt both don't know what to say._

_“Yes, it's me. New York Artie,” Artie says proudly when he rolls towards his friends._

_“I see you had a NY makeover.” Kurt suddenly realises that he hasn’t seen Artie in ages, despite the fact that they’re both in the same city. Same goes for Blaine._

_“Yes he had!” they hear._

_“Mercedes!” Kurt shouts. He runs to Mercedes and sees the others. Everyone is there, except Blaine. And Santana of course._

_“You’re searching for Blaine?” Brittany asks and Kurt nods._

_“He couldn't make it,” Sam tells Kurt and Kurt can feel his heart -_ his heart? _\- sink._

Shit.

_“Why?” Kurt simply asks._

_“Blaine couldn't make it?” they hear. Rachel has arrived._

_“He's in Ohio,” Mike says, “I'll meet him Saturday.”_

_Sam nods, “And I'll meet him Sunday with Tina.”_

_“Then why isn't he here?” Puck asks, clearly annoyed._

_“He brought some NYADA friends and he didn't want to bother them and us with each other,” Artie answers._

_“Well that's idiotic,” Finn says._

_“You're idiotic,” Brittany snaps._

_***_

“You look sad,” Mira says.

“The reunion is today, Bow,” Matt whispers, but Blaine can hear him and Mira seems to notice. “Oh, Prep! Sorry,” she runs to Blaine and hugs him, “But at least you'll meet three of your friends.”

“I kinda need to go somewhere today,” Blaine just says, “You wanna come with me?'

“Sure, why not?” Kevin shrugs.

* * *

 

“'Hummel Tires & Lube’,” Kevin reads aloud, “Hummel... Hummel, Kurt Hummel! Oh no, Prep!”

“H-He won't be here. I bet he's at the reunion,” Blaine sputters, because the last thing he needs is his friends’ disapproving stares, “I just need to see his dad.”

“His dad?” Matt asks, but Blaine ignores him.

“Mr. Hummel?” Blaine shouts when they enter the garage, “Burt?”

“Hey, hey, hey,” they hear, “I know that voice.” Burt Hummel looks older, but he's still Burt. “Anderson! You look different!”

Blaine smiles. “Hi, just wanted to pop by. Not too long. I have guests so...” He turns to his friends.

“Burt, this is Mira-“ “Hello.” “-and her twin brother, Matt-“ “Howdy!” “and Kevin.” “Hello, sir.”

They stay for a few minutes and Blaine is happy he stopped by.


	13. Daniel Cansas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter might look a little crappy, but you have to remember I wrote the entire story in one day, so I dunno what I was thinking.

_“You didn’t tell me Blaine wasn’t at the reunion.”_

_Kurt looks up. “Dad, how do you know?”_

_“He stopped by when you were gone,” his dad answers. Now he has Kurt’s attention._

_“He did?”_

_“Yeah, but not for long,” Burt says, “He was here with some friends. Sounded like they all had nicknames.”_

* * *

_“He stopped by when you were gone?” Mercedes asks in disbelief, “I can’t believe it! I-” “Hang on, Rachel wants to join.”_

_Kurt connect Rachel’s call to the call with Mercedes. When Rachel is done talking about herself, they tell her what is going on._

_“Seriously?” Rachel peeps, “He goes to your dad, but not to you?”_

_“I know, Rach,” Mercedes sighs, “Anyway, Kurt just told me about Dan and Prep. Dan sounds like Prep.”_

_“What if?” Rachel says._

_“No, but it can’t be,” Kurt comments, “Prep knows me. But I don’t know Dan.”_

_“Okay, back to today’s recap,” Mercedes says, “I like the mystery. I mean, you two not knowing what Blaine looks like.”_

_“It’s kinda weird,” Rachel starts, “Blaine has been at NYADA for seven months, but you haven’t seen him yet.”_

_“He’s a ‘first yearer’, he’s probably at the right building.”_

_“I bet Prep’s a ‘first yearer’ because he got a makeover,” Mercedes says, “So he can’t be Dan. You said Dan was in the left building.”_

_“Dan is a ‘first yearer’,” Kurt says._

_Wait a second…_

_***_

“Mike is nice,” Kevin says, “And today, Sam is coming.”

Blaine nods. “Sam and Tina.”

* * *

“Kev, Musican, Bow… meet Sam Evans and Tina Cohen-Chang. Sam, Tay Tay, meet Kevin, Matt and Mira.”

Sam just nods but Tina goes all _“aw Blainey-Day’s friends!”_

“Blainey-Days?” Matt asks, “I like it.” Blaine knows that Tina is now blessed by the Nickname King.

* * *

They’re back in New York. They’re in town and Blaine bought new awesome sunglasses because the yellow ones broke.

“Man, Prep, you can’t see your eyes!” Kevin says, “You know how creepy that is?”

***

_Kurt sighs as he picks up another item. “And this?”_

_“No…” Rachel mutters, “Buying a present for Santana isn’t an easy task.”_

***

“Let’s go to the gift shop!” Mira suggests.

“Why?” Matt asks and Mira shoots her brother a judging glare.

“Musican, please…”

“Oh! Auntie Sharon!”

***

_“Nope,” Kurt says, “This is exhausting!”_

_The door opens. A girl and three boys enter the shop._

_“Kurt,” Rachel hisses, “The one with the sunglasses?” Kurt looks up and freezes._

_Dan._

_***_

“Musican and I go that way,” Mira points in some direction, “We’ll be back in ten.”

They leave Kevin and Blaine behind, but then Kevin says: “I’m going to buy something too- long story. You wait here?” Kevin looks hopeful so Blaine agrees.

***

_“Shit, Rach! He looks so good,” Kurt whispers._

_“Why are you still here?” Rachel hisses._

_“What?”_

_“GO!” Rachel pushes him away, “Get to know him.”_

_Kurt hesitates, but then goes._

***

“Hello?” Blaine hears a familiar voice and turns around. Kurt is standing right in front of him. Blaine is taken aback, but he doesn’t show it. He is, after all, an actor.

“… Hello,” Blaine says with his fake voice. He did not expect this.

“I… this sounds a little bit direct, but yeah. I’m Kurt Hummel, who are you?”

_Shit. First name you think of. First. Name. You. Think. Off. Blaine!_ “I am Daniel Cansas,” he lies. _Stupid name_.

Kurt looks stunned.

“Hello Dan, I-“

“Yo, Prep!” Matt shouts, “Bow and I have a present for our aunt! You comin’?”

“I’ll be there in a few seconds, Musican,” Blaine shouts back in his fake voice. He hopes Matt won’t question it.

He turns to Kurt. “Sorry. I’d love to chat, but it looks like I have to go,” Blaine quickly turns around and runs away.

_Ouch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Blaine names himself after Daniel Radcliffe.


	14. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short. Yes, even shorter than the others.

_Dan is Prep. Dan. Is._ _Prep._

_“Did I hear that right?” Rachel asks, who’s rushed to Kurt, “Dan is Prep?” Kurt nods. He can’t do anything else, because he’s flabbergasted._

_“Call Mercedes!” Rachel shouts, “She needs to know.”_

* * *

 

_“So what do we know about Dan/Prep?” Mercedes starts recapping after Kurt and Rachel have told her what happened, “He’s a freshman, he used to look preppy, his friend is called Mira Bennet and I guess they all have nicknames. Bow and Musican don’t sound like real names.”_

_“Wait, what does this Prep look like?” a voice that doesn’t belong to Kurt, nor Rachel, nor Mercedes says._

_Kurt turns around. “Santana!” he hisses, “How do you-“ “Know about Dan/Prep? I overheard you guys once,” Santana takes a seat next to Rachel on Kurt’s bed, “Well, what does he look like?”_

_“Curls. Dark curls. Scrub. He mostly wears jeans with white sneakers. Converse sneakers. He looks casual, putting it like that. A t-shirt or a blouse or-“ He can’t finish because Santana gasps loudly._

_“Mercedes!” she says, “Can I call you? In private?”_

_“Uhm, sure,” Mercedes says slowly, “Why not?”_

_Santana rushes out of the room._

_“What was that about?” Kurt asks._

_Rachel shrugs. “It’s Santana…” she mutters._

_***_

“I saw you talking to one Kurt Hummel,” Kevin comments.

Blaine falls on his bed.

“Prep? Blaine?” Kevin sounds worried. He must be, because he only calls Blaine by his actual name when something serious is going on.

“He doesn’t know it’s me, Kev. I pretended I was Daniel Cansas or whatever I said.”

“Why didn’t you just tell him?” Kevin asks, “He clearly wanted to talk to you.”

“I don’t know, man. What if he hates me? If he finds out it’s me, will he talk to me?”

* * *

“What a mess,” Verena says.

“I know,” Blaine sighs.

“But why did he want to talk to you in the first place?”

“Dunno, dunn care. Kev said the same thing.”

“He must’ve had his reasons,” Verena continues, “Maybe he’s crushing on you.”

Blaine snorts. “I bet he’s forgotten about me,” he sounds bitter.

“Don’t say that!” Verena comments.

“He’s dating that Adam guy, remember?” Blaine says, but Verena doesn’t respond. In fact, she remains awfully silent.

“What?” Blaine cries out, “You can tell me. I already know I’m pathetic.”

“You don’t know?” Verena is dead serious.

“Don’t know what?”

“The only reason you’re pathetic is because you clearly haven’t been following the NYADA gossip!” Verena says indignantly, “Kurt and Adam broke up… months ago.”

_“Whaaaaaat?!”_

Kurt

Broke

Up

With

Adam

Months

Ago?

“I gotta go!” he jumps out of his seat.

He says his goodbyes and runs to his dorm. Kevin isn’t there, but Blaine doesn’t care. Blaine’s happy. It doesn’t mean anything actually, Blaine still thinks Kurt forgot about him, but this is something to celebrate about.

Suddenly, Blaine feels like someone hit him with a brick. Damn headaches always ruin the moment. He decides to take a nap, he always does that when he gets one of those unexpected headaches.

When he wakes up, he sees he’s received a text from Mike.

A text that changes everything.

> _‘Kurt wants 2 cu’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, the biggest struggle was the text language. Like, do they text like this, or do they actually care about normal language in texts? I chose this, but I still dunno... what do you guys think?


	15. Unexpected bromance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, forgive me for the awful chapter title, but it actually used to be 'Miketana'. I spent minutes thinking of an alternative, but this is the result.

> ****_‘what do you mean Kurt wants 2 c me?’_
> 
> _‘like i said Kurt wants 2 cu’_
> 
> _‘how do you know?’_
> 
> _‘trust me’_
> 
> _‘i do trust you’_
> 
> _‘good. 2morrow central park bridge 1pm’_

“Kev!”

Blaine rushes to the twins’ dorm and isn’t surprised to see Kevin. “Prep!” Kevin says, “You’re awake! I found you sleeping so I went to Bow and Musican’s room and-  What’s up with you?” Blaine shows his friends the text messages.

“Blaine! That’s amazing!” Kevin shouts. Mira is smiling brightly and Matt pretends to cry.

“God! I should tell Verena! I’ll be back.”

* * *

“Awesome, but are you sure this isn’t a trick or whatever?” Verena asks. Blaine doesn’t know what to say, because _what if?_ “Blaine?”

“No,” Blaine finally says, “I don’t think so. Mike knows what Kurt means to me and if he says that I can trust him, I trust him.” Mike wouldn’t do that. Not even Puck would mess with relationships that serious.

***

_“Guess what I arranged for Porcelain?” “Santana, only Sue can call Kurt Porce-“ “I don’t mind, Rach,” Kurt cuts her off and turns to Santana, “What did you arrange?”_

_Santana smiles. “A date with Dan/Prep.”_

_“What?” Rachel gets up, “How?”_

_“I have my connections,” Santana says, “Tomorrow, Central Park, one pm.”_

_“Santana, no offense,” Rachel frowns, “But how can we trust you?”_

_Santana doesn’t look amused and sighs. “Look, I know I’m harsh and rude. For example, the nicknames Grandma Berry and Lady Hummel.” “You-“ “Shut up, Grandma Berry.”_

_“I do not agree with that name, no,” Kurt also says. Santana ignores him._

_“But I do have a soft side. A soft side for people I like. I saw how miserable Kurt was when Blaine cheated and I saw Adam wasn’t the right one. That’s why I dislike him. I mean, I did think he was nice and all but I was afraid he was gonna break Kurt’s heart, and I was right. Sorta. And when I heard about Dan/Prep, I knew it meant something. You ran into him for a reason, he greeted you for a reason.”_

_Kurt and Rachel exchange some glares. They’re not used to Santana being soft and affectionate towards anyone who isn’t Brittany._

_“I asked my connections for some help. I explained the situation to them and they informed me that Dan/Prep likes you too.”_

_Kurt mouths falls open. “He what!“_

_“Kurt, lemme finish. We started planning like crazy. My connections are Dan/Prep’s friends so he knows you like him back and he- Shit! I forgot to tell them to tell Dan/Prep to bring flowers, hang on.” And off she goes. She runs to her room._

_“I...” Kurt doesn’t know what to say._

_“You believe her?” Rachel asks, still frowning._

_Kurt nods._

_“Why?” Rachel asks, surprised._

_“The way she talked and how she rushed to her room for the flowers convinced me,” Kurt answers. He wants to know why Santana is being like this, but he can trust her. Sure, she has stolen his pillow once, but that was one time._

_Rachel sighs. “Okay then. I’ll trust her for this time.” She gets up too and leaves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I dislike the name "Lady Hummel."


	16. Hello, I am...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh, last chapter! Chapter 17 is an epilogue.

“Get up, get up, get up, Prep! It’s your big daaaay!” Kevin is singing again, “No worries, it’s not seven am. It’s eight.”

“Fuck you, Kev,” Blaine groans.

Kevin comes closer and whispers in Blaine’s ear: “You’ll meet Kurt today.” That wakes Blaine up.

* * *

 

A couple of minutes later, the twins and Verena barge into the room. Despite the fact that Blaine is quite fashionable, he needs advice.

“Wear your favourite pair of jeans,” Mira suggests- no, _demands_.

“Don’t shave,” Verena advises, “You look hot like this.” Mira nods in agreement.

“Kev, did you give all my hair gel to Isa?” Blaine asks.

“Yup,” Kevin nods proudly.

“Shit,” Blaine hisses.

“Oh no, no, no, Prep,” Matt protests, “You look good with curls.” “No, I look like a mess!” Blaine cries out, “My hair is all over the place.” Before he can continue whining about his hair, Kevin pats him on the shoulder.

“Oh, you got a text,” Kevin hands Blaine his phone.

> _‘buy flowers its a must’_

“And?”

“Mike tells me to buy flowers. I’m back in twenty.”

* * *

He bought a big bouquet. Red and yellow roses.

_Their_ roses.

***

_“He wears casual, so wear something casual too,” Rachel suggests._

_“Kurt and ‘casual’? No way!” Santana says._

_“Then, a waistcoat?” Rachel suggests, “You look really good in those, Kurt, and it doesn’t have to look too casual, right?”_

_“And your tight jeans,” Santana interferes._

_“My tight?” Kurt asks. Santana smirks and nods._

_“Yes, yes, good!” Santana runs off to Kurt’s room to get the clothes._

_“She’s so nervous,” Rachel says when they’re sure Santana is gone, “She really wants you two to happen. It’s like Puck-level of, uh, what is it called again?” “Shipping.”_

_Santana returns with the clothes. “Here. I also got a text from one of my connections. They’re sending another connection to check Dan/Prep.”_

_***_

“Wes!”

“Blaine!” Wes enters the dorm room.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asks, astonished.

“Helping you with your date, of course,” Wes says smiling.

“How did you-“ “Mike.”

_Of fucking course._

“He told me on our all Asian site to check on you. You would’ve known if you started using it again.” Blaine shushes him. He’s not ready for an impromptu lecture.

“Good, I will be watching the two of you. Not only me, also Santana.”

“Santana!” Blaine exclaims, shocked. Wes being here was already a shocker, _but Santana from all people?_

“Yes, Santana is one of the master brains behind this all,” Wes explains.

“One of the?” Blaine repeats. Apparently, the universe is full of surprises.

“Yes, one of the. We’re with four.” Then he notices the twins, Kevin and Verena standing awkwardly behind Blaine.

“Oh, sorry. How rude. I haven’t introduced myself yet,” he turns to the others, “I’m Wesley Montgomery, or Wes, or Warbler Wes, because I was in the Warblers with Blaine.”

“Hello _Warbler_ ,” Matt says and Blaine wants to hit him, “I’m Matt the Musican, this is my sis Mira the Bow. This is Kevin, or Kev and of course Blaine, aka Prep. And then there’s Verena who has no nickname yet.”

He turns to Verena and says: “First thing you think about and like.”

“Eh… I like penguins?” Verena tries. Matt smiles. “Welcome to the club, Penguin.”

***

_“It’s twelve, we’re going,” Santana says._

_“We?” Kurt raises his eyebrow._

_“Yes, we. I’ll be watching you two.” When she sees Kurt’s death glare she adds: “No worries. I’ll leave when everything is settled. Rachel, you stay here because you always fuck everything up.”_

_Rachel tries to protest, but it’s no use._

_***_

“Show time!” Wes says at twelve o’clock.

“But Wes, what am I supposed to do?” Blaine asks nervously.

“Just be you,” Matt says and the other agree.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… But there’s one thing,” Wes starts, “You have to surprise him. Don’t let him know it’s you, because he doesn’t know. Wait for the right moment.” “What, Wes, how-“ “Showtime!” Wes says again and he tries pushing Blaine through the doorway, “I’ll explain later.”

“Woah, woah!” Kevin mutters, “ _Hold da fuck up_. What are we supposed to do?”

Wes shrugs. “Wait, I guess.”

“Can’t I bring my flute or anything and play some nice background music while they’re heavily making out on the bridge?” Kevin suggests.

“Kev!” Blaine shouts.

“I agree,” Verena says, “We can’t just stay here and wait.”

“We’re coming with you. No way I’m missing this,” Matt adds and takes a step forwards. Mira nods and joins her brother.

Wes is hesitant.

“C’mon, Wes,” Blaine pleads, “Warbler? Do this for them. Screw Santana and whatever she has planned.”

Wes doesn’t look convinced. “I’ll pay you coffee,” Matt offers. Wes looks up and smiles.

“Deal.”

***

_“Okay, you see him?”_

_They’re in Central Park. Kurt looks around and sees someone standing on the bridge, holding a bouquet. “I think so…”_

_“Good,” Santana gives him a pat on the back, “Now go! Make your auntie Snix proud!”_

* * *

_Kurt is really nervous when he walks to the bridge. Like,_ really. _He looks behind. Santana gives him a thumbs up. “Okay,” he says to himself, “I faced Neanderthals at school. I can do this.”_

_Kurt is standing in front of Dan/Prep, not knowing if Dan/Prep notices. He coughs._

_“Ehm, excuse me? I-I am Kurt Hummel.”_

_Dan/Prep lowers his bouquet – red and yellow roses – and Kurt almost faints when he sees those_ oh so _familiar hazel eyes._

_“Hello Kurt Hummel. I am Blaine Anderson.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's the perfect ending or whatever, but this has always been my ending. And if you have alternatives, feel free to share. This will be "canon" and what's a canon without a non-canon/fanon, right?  
> But still, I kind of love it.


	17. The Big Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There no longer is a tree in my eyes, but I'm still happy that I decided to redo and post this.

It’s summer break and Blaine’s in Ohio for yet another glee club reunion. This time it’s a big one. Everyone is here. Everyone.

Sugar reserved Breadstix again and the new kids are invited too.

Kurt and Blaine are sitting next to each other, hand in hand, totally in love.

* * *

“Wait, how did you two find love again, saying it like that?” Marley asks them. Blaine can’t help but smile. “Well…”

It’s story time.

“I had this Makeover, with Capital M, in the beginning of the year. It was time for a new start. My NYADA friends call me Prep and one of them knows Isabelle Wright.”

“My boss,” Kurt says.

“She didn’t know it was me. I looked familiar, but that’s because Kurt showed her pictures of us together almost two years ago. Can you believe it? Two years ago… Anyway, I told her to greet Kurt.”

“That’s where it all started,” Kurt laughs, “Because Isa didn’t know it was Blaine. She only knew his nickname, Prep. Of course I wanted to know who Prep was.”

“Then I got into that special dance class,” Blaine continues, “And I had to go to another building for that: the left building. I ran into Kurt, who didn’t recognize me because we were both in a hurry and I avoided looking at him.”

“And I fell in love. I didn’t knew it was Blaine, because we never met each other at the glee club reunions. So I called Blaine Dan – don’t ask me why.” He adds that part when he sees some confused faces.

“I asked Isa what Prep looked like and her descriptions of Prep matched Dan’s, but I didn’t believe it at first.” “We saw each other after spring break, but I wore my really awesome and new sunglasses,” Blaine says, “And I didn’t want to hurt Kurt, so I pretended to be Daniel Cansas or whatever, but my friend, the Musican, called me Prep.”

“You know,” Kurt interrupts, “In spring break, my dad told me you and your friends had nicknames. I never saw the connection.”

“Anyway, that’s when I found out Dan and Prep were the same guy. I told Rachel and Mercedes and Santana overheard us.”

Santana nods. “They _\- don’t look at me like that, Kurt, I know it was wrong to eavesdrop, but look where we are now_ – gave me a description of Dan/Prep and I realized it was Blaine. I also remembered that Kurt and Rachel never saw the new Blaine, so I called Mercedes and she agreed.”

“We planned to get them together, but I needed to be sure,” Mercedes adds, “So I called Mike. I knew he met Blaine’s friends.”

“I told her that Blaine was indeed Prep,” Mike nods proudly.

“We continued planning. Result? A meeting in Central Park. I could watch over Kurt, but there was no one for Blaine,” Santana says, “I asked Mercedes for Mike’s number _– god damnit, I know it was bad that I didn’t have your number, Michael, get over it –_ and called him. He told Wes, who also lives in New York.”

“Wes is one of the Warblers,’ Blaine says quickly when he sees more confused faces.

“Wes and I-“ “And I!” Tina shouts “-are on this Asian website together,” Mike brushes it off like it’s nothing, but Blaine, who is half-Asian, has seen it. _He’s been member of it._ It’s more than that. “I told Wes everything and he and Santana escorted them to the bridge.”

“Yeah, Kev, Bow, Musican and Penguin too,” Blaine corrects him, “They refused to stay at NYADA.” “Blaine’s college friends,” Sam explains when he hears others whispering about the names, “They all have nicknames.”

“I met Blaine on the bridge, and that is where we found out we were meant to be.” Kurt face is filled with pride and Blaine blushes because Kevin also played his flute when they were kissing on the bridge – how did he even manage to do that? Wes double checked everyone for cameras and that kind of stuff – but no one has to know that.

Most glee clubbers coo.

“Anyway, Blaine,” Kurt turns to Blaine, “I have something for you.” Kurt opens his bag.

“Oh, Kurt, you didn’t have t-“ “Yes I did,” Kurt smiles.

“B-But I didn’t get you something,” Blaine says quietly.

“Shhhh,” Kurt hushes Blaine and hands him a small parcel, “I know you changed your style, but I couldn’t help myself.”

Blaine doesn’t know what to say.

“No, really… I didn’t bring you-“ “Jeez, Blaine, just open it!” Kurt hisses. All the other glee clubbers start chanting _“BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE!”_ and clapping. So he opens it and his eyes widen.

_It’s beautiful._

“It’s beautiful.”

Kurt smiles. “Thanks, I made it myself.” That makes it all even better. Blaine carefully gets it out of the box and spots a golden _‘KH’._

“What is it?” Unique asks. She can’t really see it and she wants to have a closer look. Blaine smiles.

“A bow tie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END.  
> Thank you.


End file.
